Educational Decree 34 - The new and improved
by Neko Airie
Summary: Harry is entering his 5th year, after a very interesting summer, but what happens when water dragons and professor Umbridge get involved, He who must not be named might just have to take a back seat while Harry sorts his personal life out. Slash Drarry Draco/Harry. THIS IS THE REWRITE - NEW AND IMPROVED PLEASE READ.
1. Chapter 1

Standing before the ornate, floor length mirror Draco stretched a large white wing out so that he could inspect it. The day previous he had been flying out on the manor grounds when he had been caught by a large gust of wind that had thrown him violently off course into a large oak. The result; a brief period period of unconsciousness (he had been found by his father) and a minor tear to his wing. The tear hadn't gotten to big but it did need a heeling patch to help it along, he ran his fingers of the tear to decide what size to use. Wincing slightly when he did test it realised the 'minor' might not have been quite accurate. He was drawn out of his concentration by a firm knock at his door. "Yes?" Draco asked pulling his Egyptian cotton shirt to his chest. "Draco, Can I come in?" His fathers voice was slightly muffled by the door. Letting the shirt fall away he gave flick of his hand towards the door, it opened and his father walked in dressed to travel. Lucius frowned when he saw the tear, he reached a hand out to touch it but Draco slammed his wings together to avoid the touch. Lucius withdrew his hand and summoned a pair of large healing patches. "Extend them again. I will be gentle." Draco extended the wing and let his father line up the pair of patches and lay them on. His wings vibrated slightly at the pleasant warmth and tingling of the patches. "Hows your head? Im sure that the headmaster wouldn't mind if you arrived later." Draco shook his head. "No, father. My head feels fine now." Lucius nodded and headed for the door again. "The train leaves in an hour and we need to pick up some things on the way, are you ready to go?" Draco nodded, he drew his wings into his back and pulled on his shirt and Belstaf Milford pure irish wool coat. "Yes father." Looking the complete picture of Slytherin Prince and Malfoy heir.

It was a new year at Hogwarts and it was going to be a good year.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Platform 9 3/4 was bustling with every year of student. There are panicking and uncomfortable 1st years, some clung to their parents robes or muggle clothes, their trunks new and un tarnished. There were owls and cats in cages and wicker baskets, screeching and meowing. Second and Third years more confident, running at each other to greet friends. The same for the fourth years that giggled and yelled excitedly.

Harry left his trunk to be dealt with by the porter on the platform and clambered through the thin door, he ambled down the carriages looking for an empty compartment. He walked with his mind on other things, things like the summer holiday that had just passed: Learning of the Order and his encounter with the Wizengamot and Dementors. But there was one thing that had really flipped his world. The Malfoy's were working for the Order. They had been for years. It did explain a few things that he had been wondering about but then again it turned out that the Order had so many spies here and there. It really was quite impressive, if not slightly scary.

There were an entire list of things that were 'cover' for the Malfoy's; Draco was far more amiable than he made out in school with good manners and a strong sense of personal morals, he was a key part in Dumbledore plans. Four years of insults and bullying and just generally bing an absolute tosser was an act, an impressive act that had served it's purpose but an act all the same. He was a pure-blood of a good family that held enough 'hatred' for half-bloods and Mudbloods that Voldemort would make Draco a key player in his own plans. He was impressed with the way that Draco has managed to keep up with tangled web of lies, deception and subterfuge as well as he did. Of course the fact that Draco was in Slytherin was not a cover fact so there was defiantly something there that spoke to a reputation of the house of the snake. Harry thought back to the encounter at Grimauld place now looking back it was a very interesting set of encounters.

Harry, Hermione and Ron had been walking down the narrow stair cases past the house elf heads talking about the up and coming year at Hogwarts when Molly Weasley had come up to them. "Ah, Just looking for you three. We thought that you might want to meet our best source of intel from the Death Eaters." Harry looked at them with a look of suspicion. The Order never wanted to tell them anything before why now? But he wasn't going to turn down some information. He and the others followed Molly down the narrow corridor towards the meeting room, Moly stopped before the door and hesitated. Hand on the door knob "Right, it could be a bit of a surprise." Ron laughed loudly. "Not like it's going to be ... Malfoy!" The door had opened and in the room stood the Malfoy Family. There was silence between the two groups, the Malfoy family was waiting with trepidation as to the trio's reaction. They had been in deep cover for over thirty years as a family and as such they had a certain reputation. Draco taking the initiative he stepped forwards and bowed. "Hello, Thank you fore welcoming us to your home." Harry was surprised to hear the warmness and smoothness of the usually cold and cruel voice. Harry realising that this was the ice breaker also stepped forward. "You are welcome here. Thank you for all the work that you have done on the Orders behalf." What followed proved to be informative, under vertiserum to reassure the trio of their loyalty the family had informed them of the latest news from the death eaters. There was other snippets of information such as the fact that Draco was not the only current Slytherin student that was passing information to the order from one or both of their parents, it seemed that in recent years a lot of death eaters had decided that Voldemort had taken his personal vendetta and insanity to a level that even they were not willing to climb to but being a death eater was not a job that you handed in you resignation for.

It was later in the evening when the Trio were sat in Harry and Ron's room chatting that they received a welcome surprise. There had been a light knock at the door, Harry has stood to open it expecting Molly or another adult but was surprised to see that it was Draco. Harry stepped aside and let him enter, he nodded. "Thank you". Ron and Hermione were sat on the bed watching him carefully, there was only so far one could trust someone with Draco Malfoy's reputation and history no matter what the reason. Draco stood in the middle of the room looking awkward which for someone such Draco that was certinally a feat. Harry sat next to the other two and gestured to the bed opposite for Draco to sit. Sitting in the edge he began to speak. "I can tell that you don't trust me or my family and I can easily understand why but I hope to kindle some for of aquantence other than rough words in a school corridor. So I shall start with apologising." Ron's jaw dropped and he gapped at Malfoy in disbelief. Hermione and Harry smiled at this, in truth they were still wary but did believe that the family were on the side of the light. Draco continued on. "Hermione, I must apologise to you first. I deeply regret all harsh words between us. I do not care about your blood status and would gladly learn and work alongside a witch as talented and intelligent as your self. Over the years I have called you..." He grimmiced at the words "a Filthly little mudblood..." He looked like the words made him feel sick. "This was unforgivable what ever reason I may give. I only hope that I can gain some redemption with a peace offering. Oh and by the way you have one mean punch. I had a concussion for a week after that." She winced as she thought back "Sorry" Draco smiled "Don't worry, I did deserve then" He rumaged inside his robes and pulled out a bag, reaching inside he pulled out a pair of alrge tomes. The bag clearly had an extension charm as it was barely bigger than Harrys wallet. He offered her the books with a smile, Hermione was just about to take them when Ron stopped her. "You open them first Malfoy, I don't trust you not to have cursed them." Draco kept the smile and placed the books on his lap opening one he obligingly began flicking through each page. "Hermione you are welcome to cast an number of decection charms on these books to reassure Ronald here." He could understand their difficulty in trust. Hermione smiled and decided to humore Ron, pulling out her wand she cast every detection spell she could think of; nothing. "There! happy Ronald" She said exasperated. He shrugged and muttered "Still don't trust him" hermione ignored him and reached out for the books, Draco handed them to her and kissed her on the check gently. "I really am sorry." Ron growled, Draco looked at him. "Don't panic Ronald. I'm not gonna steal your girl. She's not my type in any way shape or form. Sorry Hermione." She shook her head already guessing what he was going to say. "I'm gay." Ron looked up and shuffled further down away from him. Hermione cast a closer look at the books and smiled broadly. "These are really rare, and you managed to get both volumes. Where did you get them?" He smiled with more confidence now, his gift had been accepted. "They are from the Malfoy library. We have many rare books, if you would like I can write a list of them and you can pick ones to borrow. I have read them all and found it all very interesting, most of all the rights of the magical creature community" Hermione nodded eagerly.

Draco turned to look at Harry, if one looked close enough they would have saw some unclear emotion. "Harry..." he paused like he was trying to work out what he was going to say. "There is... well... I've pretty much been a bastard since the word go haven't I. Um..." He stumbled slightly a weird grin on his face. "Your our only hope and I hope I served my purpose in giving you something that you could blow steam of at. I can't say I have ever enjoyed quidditch as much as I do with you as my opponent, such a challenge Potter" he used the cold Malfoy voice on the last part and Harry laughed. Draco watched and smiled warmly, he like watching Harry laugh. "Well I do have a peace gift for you, I heard that you wanted to an Auror. You need a good potions grade for that." Draco once again rummage through the bag and pulled out a smaller book titled 'Potions - Tricks of the Trade-' He made to hand Harry but stopped and cast a look at Ron. "Oh Ignore him he's sulking." Hermione said as Harry took the book and began to scan through it. It was full of little bits of advice on certain potions and preparing ingredients. "Thanks this will be a great help." Harry closed the book and grinned. "Um.. if you need any more help, I can tutor but we would have to meet in the room of requirement. We still have to appear as enemies in school." Harry laughed he didn't notice the pain that appeared in Draco's eyes as he said the last part "Yes, I think i would like that, being tutored by the Potions prince. Your even one up on Hermione in potions." Hermione snatched to book away unable to resist and done as Harry had. "Their some good stuff in here. Can I borrow it some time." Harry nodded.

Ron stubbornly wouldn't look at Draco. He was not going to accept an apology from Malfoy the Ferret boy. Draco tried to get his attention. "Ronald?" He spoke quietly unsure of himself here. "Ron" Ron rounded on him with a poisoned tongue. "Don't call me that. Only my friends call me that. I don't care what you say, what reasons you give. I don't want to hear it. You may have Harry and Hermione fooled but I won't be. You are a snake and you will strike. You are a liar and you are evil." Ron heaved great breaths into his lungs. Draco was leaning away from him with a shocked look on his face. "I will apologise anyway and hope that I can prove to you that I really do fight for the light. I have said and done a lot that I am not proud of but on of the great things is calling your family blood traitors. Your family is strong and I admire that. I have a gift for you as well I hope you will take it in the spirit it was given even if you don't trust me." Draco pulled out glass ball filled with working magically moving figurines of The Chudley Cannons. They were all flying and playing against each other executing manoeuvres, with all the balls and positions. He held it out watching Ron carefully. Ron moved quickly standing and slapping the gift from his hand, it flew across the room and smashed against a wall. He strode past Draco "I will be right, you will betray us." He slammed the door and the room was quiet. Draco looked at the shattered gift on the floor and also stood and walked over to the remains of his gift. "Evanesco" he muttered and the remains vanished. "I will see you at school. Goodbye" He also walked out of the room. That was the last time they saw Draco at the house.

There was one over arching benefit to the entire fiasco; Harry had a chance. Draco was gay and he was certain that he had seen a flicker of something close to want in his eyes when he had looked at Harry in the bedroom. He hadn't realised that he had been wandering aimlessly through the carradges for a while now and was competly unaware that Ron and Hermione had been trying to get his attention from an empty compartment. That was until he felt a pair of hand fall heavy on his shoulder and he was pull uncerimoniously in the compartment, between the pair of exasperated teens. Harry rubbed his shoulder were Ron had had a particularly hard grip, he had been in a bad mood since their encounter with the Malfoy family but he was getting better. Hermione shifted to allow Harry to sit next to her by the window. Looking at him with a quizzical expression she asked. "What had you so deep in thought?" Harry looked away from the window and the platform beyond. He cast a wary look at Ron before answering. "I was thinking about the summer just gone... mostly about Draco and out first encounter." Ron growled on instinct at the name. Much to Harry and Hermione's amusement though the train had lurched into motion and Ron had slipped forward from his seat cutting his complaint short before he even began. They lapsed into silence for the first part of the journey as Ron was sulking and Harry was still reminiscing.

Quite suddenly Hermione decided that she was going to try and make pleasant conversation with the other two. "Did you hear? We are getting a Ministry assigned Defence teacher. Dumbledore couldn't find a person for the position what with it being 'cursed' and all. So the ministry filled it." Ron seemed to take a genuine interest in the subject, weather it was becuase of curiosity or the need for a conversation that didn't eventually circle back to Draco Malfoy. "Really any idea who. They would need to be force into the position right, like as a punishment." Harry just made a non-commital noise and nodded with a half smile. Hermione huffed and looked at him with annoyance clear on her face. "If your going to ignore me for Draco Malfoy at least make an effort to ask him out. For Merlins sake Harry, He is gay and I'm sure he wouldn't say no." Harrys head whipped round at this eyes wide, he opted for gaping like a fish whilst trying to come up with some words to say. Finally deciding on some words and an order for said words he had decided on. "I can't. It would raise suspicion in school for Voldemort." Hermione glared and pursed her lips in a distinctly McGonagall fashion. Standing she put her nose towards the heavens and slide out the door or the compartment. If she couldn't get through to that one she would try the other. Harry just went back to watching the night pass by his window as Ron wasn't going to be any decent for of conversation.

Draco was sat in a mirror image of Harry also looking out at the night in his own compartment. He listened idly to the inane chatter that surrounded him, Pansy was chatting a mile a minuet to Blaise who was taking it all in, what ever 'it' was. He caught a few words and surmised that it was nice that the Golden Trio at least had an idea of what they were risking and that they weren't that bad from what he himself had said. He could also hear the rustling parchment and the clatter of ink bottles as Nott rummaged around in his bag looking for something that he probably wouldn't find or need till later. Draco closed his eyes and allowed the feeling of finding his mate wash through his body from his soul, ther was warmth and happiness all tinged with sadness and worry. The purpose of revealing to Golden Trio that they were spies for the order was solely because of him; he had a hunch that Harry was his mate but needed to be sure. He had spoken to his father who had in turn spoke to Dumbledore and so the meeting went a head. Draco thought on the conversation he had had with his father when they had returned to Malfoy manor.

Draco was curled up in an arm chair before the great fire place in one of the lesser used drawing rooms staring at the ever changing pattern of the flames. He had been for the better part of the day and Lucius was getting a little worried, something had happened back the the Order but he couldn't work out what. Sometimes Draco looked ecstatically happy and other he looked ready to break down and cry their and then. He entered the room carrying an over large silver goblet near full of a chunky soup, Draco hadn't come down to lunch or dinner. Draco didn't acknowledge him right away he seemed to be going through a phase of complete void of emotion. Lucius came right up to the chair and offered the soup to his son, Draco took the goblet and just held it fixing it with his gaze. "Draco what happened today?" Lucius asked carefully. Draco looked at his father and just spoke "It's him Father. It's Harry." He understood everything then, he bent and hugged hi awkwardly around the soup. "I'm so sorry little Dragon." They sat for a while there each watching the fire as Draco drank his soup. "Draco, I want you to go for him." Draco looked surprised at him "But what about the Order and..." Lucius cut across him. "There will be a way to go around this. I promise, this is more important than anything else. Promise me you will try." Draco had nodded and promised to go for it.

He had known the moment his fingers brushed Harrys when he gave him the book, the feeling of security and warmth that rushed through him followed by the hum of his inner dragon approving of the touch. That was it he had found his mate. Harry Potter. He hadn't noticed the way the compartment had quieted and all focus had switched to him where he sat. Pansy gained his attention by laying a long fingered hand on his arm. "Draco? Your glamour is weakening, your thinking about Potter." She said with a tone of sympathy and sadness, he had explained his position to her when he had confirmed his suspicion. He looked at his hands and saw that they were indeed shimmering slightly in the light, pale greens and blue. "Yes, I find my mind drawn to him no matter if I tell it it would impossible, impractical and endangering countless others for my own personal gain." He laughed bitterly here. "Doesn't sound much like Draco Malfoy does it. The Slytherin Prince has gone soft." His voice was heavy and sarcastic. Pansy frowned, how Draco could work so hard for one goal and task that shouldn't even rest on his shoulders yet something that was literally life and death for him he would breeze over like it mattered not. "Draco, go to him. You told me what your father said and I agree. You will suffer if you don't go and I couldn't bare that. You have every right to be just as happy as the next person. Now go" She made a feeble attempt at pushing him from the seat, it gave the desired effect and Draco levered himself from the seat and headed towards the Gryffindor carriages.

He walked slowly trying to use the time to prepare himself and work out the best way to announce this to Harry. He would show him his wings first, just walk in and present them. No. Um... explain that he was a magical creature a Dragon and see what his reaction was. Could end badly. Ask him what his stance was on Magical creatures first and go from there? Yes that seemed a good idea.

He was entering the carriage to see Hermione exiting one of the compartments. She caught his look and walked briskly to see him. He waited for her to make the first move not wanting to presume anything. "Are you looking for Harry?" Draco nodded. "He's in that compartment there the one I just came from okay." Once again he nodded. She smiled softly. "It will be fine Draco, he will say yes to anything you have to ask of him. I am sure" She whispered this to him after casting a quick look around. Draco smiled at this and slid past her towards the compartment followed by Hermione.

Draco slide the door open and made to enter but was pushed out of the way by Hermione's bushy head popping in first. "Come along Ronald. Harry and Draco need to talk." She left no room for any sort of complaint or insult by sticking her arm in and grabbing his collar hauling him from the compartment. "We're going to find Ginny." This left Harry and Draco awkwardly in the compartment and the doorway. Stepping inside Draco closed the door. He opened and closed hi mouth a few times but nothing would come out, pausing he took a deep breath and tried again. "Harry. ... How do you feel about Magical creatures?" Harry looked a little surprised at this question and thought for a moment before answering. "I have no problems with them, and I think some of them are quite beautiful and interesting" He though of the unicorn and and the hungarian horn tail here. Draco nodded, to Harry's eyes he appeared to be gearing himself up for something. Slowly Draco let his glamour fall away revealing shimmering skin patched with scales in a few places, long platinum hair that reached a long graceful tail. The final thing to be revealed were the great white wings that filled a good portion of the compartment now. Draco's heart was pounding in his chest as all his muscles tightened ready to spring for an escape. Harry blinked owlishly at the sight before him, it was: Stunning, Gorgeous, Beautiful or pure light. he could have picked any work to describe what he saw. "Harry? Are you okay with this? I mean... me looking like this?" He stumbled over his words. "Your... Beautiful, Stunning. I could look at you forever like this. But what does it all mean?" Harry had and inkling and hoped desperately that he was right. Draco drew in another breath, it was now or never. "I was wondering... if you Harry Potter... would become my...mate?" He drew out the question fearful of rejection. Harry moved to speak quickly after Draco finished but he cut in again. He had to make it clear to Harry what he was getting into. "Harry I must explain. Before you say anything I need to tell you; I'm a Dragon, a Water Dragon. I only have one mate, If you take me now I will never choose another I will stay with you forever in what ever capacity you will have me until the day I die. I know that this is massive and I understand if you don't want to make any commitments this early in life." He conveniently left out the bit that said rejection meant his own death. He waited for Harry to answers standing in the compartment heart thundering ready to break. His skin shimmered in a somber blue fearing the worst. Harry only thought for a few seconds before clasping Draco's cool face in his palms and drawing him into a kiss. it was passionate and filled with promise. "I would be honoured to be your Mate Draco" He confirmed when they drew apart. "Harry you do understand that I will need you now forever. I will need you to care for me" Harry pulled him into his chest this time into a deep embrace.

They had learnt a little about Dragons last year in care of magical creatures what with the Tri-wizard and all. They needed the constant care and love of their bond mate. They were dependant on the loved that they were given, starved of love care of attention and they would fade into sickness. So much rode of a bond that to be gifted with the title of bond mate was of the highest esteem.

Harry laid a hand over Draco's heart and the other on the back of his head. His mouth was by a delicately pointed ear. "I promise hear and now. In this very moment. That I Harry James Potter will be your bonded mate forever. To care and love you as you deserve. I will protect you when you need protecting and I will stand behind you when you need to fight for yourself." He confirmed with unending sincerity, Draco felt his heart soar in his chest and his Dragon purred deep in his soul. This was it. He was going to be mated.

* * *

><p>First chapter of the rewrite complete. I hope it is better than the original. Please review and comment.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

((So sorry this has taken so long, if anyone is still reading here is chapter 2 of the rewrite. I am working but real life is not kind at the moment)

Chapter 2

Hermione had dragged Ron through the carriages until she had found Ginny, she forced John inside the compartment and pushed him into a seat next to his sister. She huffed, all Ron had said as they had moved through the carriages was that, leaving Harry with that 'snake' was a bad idea and that 'they' (the Malfoys) were defiantly up to something fishy. She had rolled her eyes and stated that if the order trusted them then they should to.

Ginny looked up in surprise and mentally counted, one short. "Wheres Harry?" She questioned, she had gotten over the boy who lived when Hermione had gently informed her that Harry was gay. Ron huffed and opened his mouth to say something undoubtedly mean and derogatory about Draco but Hermione cut him of with a glare. He snapped his mouth shut and crossed his arms sulking back in the seat and resolutly looking away from the bushy hair girl. Hermione gave a long suffering sigh before answering. "He's back in our original compartment, with Draco." She paused and kicked Ron in the shins for the muttered slur against the boy he had uttered. "They are talking, I think Draco is asking Harry out." She said with a knowing and proud smile. She had thought this would happen. Ginny's eyes brows vanished into her hair line and she ended up letting out a light chuckle as a smile made her cheeks bunch up. "I always said he would find love in the hardest place, never could do anything easy could he." She murmured before shifting Nevile up a few inches so that Hermione could sit down. "Don't worry, I'm going to go and check on them. See what is going on." Ron made to stand. "No. You stay here. You won't have anything nice to say so I can't see the point in you coming." She said abruptly before turning on her heel and slipping from the compartment. Ginny gave her brother a sympathetic smile and rested her hand on his shoulder. Ron just stared out the window at the passing scenery.

Harry and Draco had spoken at great length after the declaration of love and loyalty from Harry. The pair were currently sat on the pulled out seat, it made a version of a bed. Harry was sat leaning on the wall by the window and Draco sat in his lap leaning on the other boys chest as he listened to Harry talk about his summer before the order. He could feel his eyes drooping and he felt his head tipping forwards. "Draco?" Harry asked quietly, worried that Draco was becoming ill. He jumped and looked up at the boy, he shook his head fractionally to try and clear some of the sleepiness. "Sorry, that was rude of me. What were you saying?" He asked as he forced his mind to concentrate. Harry gave a small smile. "I asked if you were okay, you seem really tired." Draco nodded and scrubbed at his eyes. "I am just tired. My night of late have been restless and full of worry about this." He gestured to the pair of them. "I worried that you would not accept me because of how I acted or because of the fact that I was a dragon and not a human…" He trailed off and gave a small and quiet laugh. "Seems all rather pointless now. I think it has all just caught up with me." He closed his eyes, he couldn't help it. Harry gently raised a hand and stroked a hand through Draco's long hair. "Sleep, you must need it and we have a life time to talk." He said kindly letting Draco drift off. Harry pulled a check blanket off the seat and lay it across the pair of them. He was happy enough to just watch the dragon sleep, after all how many people could say they were mated to a genuine water dragon.

Hermione peeked into the cabin and smile at the sight that greeted her, Draco and Harry obviously together. She tapped lightly on the window to get Harrys attention, He looked up at her and smiled. He waved her in but pressed his fingers to his lips in the universal sign for quiet. Nodding she opened the door just wide enough and slipped in. She knelt by the side of the bed and gazed in awe at Draco. "A water dragon, I thought all though were in the amazon or arctic." She whispered, she made to reach out to touch but stopped short as her logic reigned in her curiosity. She then stood her attitude taking a turn for the serious. "Harry, you do know what it means to be a mate. I mean you are mates now, yes?" She gave him a stern look waiting for the answer. Harry swallowed, he hated that look always meant that there was a lecture round the corner. He nodded. "I do and we are" He said answering her questions in short quiet sentences. He brushed Dracos hair away from his eyes as the dragon shifted on Harrys lap. She sighed and relaxed a little. "He looks exhausted poor thing." She murmured. Harry nodded. "He got himself too worked up to sleep. He needed me, he needed his mate and I promised him that I will always be with him. When he needs me and when he doesn't" Hermione gave the dragon a soft look and was about to comment when there was a pop and Snape appeared into the compartment.

Harry jumped violently at the sudden appearance of the professor and it joggled Draco awake, silver eyes sluggishly slipped open and he cast them sleepily over the compartment. They fell on his godfather and he sat up trying to make himself more presentable to the older man. "Godfather?" He questioned as he looked at him and sat back against Harry getting as much contact as he could. Snap sat precariously on the seat across from the pair and raised an eyes brow, it wasn't judging just of appraisal of the situation. "I was informed by the monitoring charm on you that you had approached your mate." He said softly and with an oddly kind tone in his voice, it was only ever reserved for Draco. He leant forwards and pressed a boney hand to Dracos forehead, he frowned at the unusual heat there. "Draco, I think we apperate you and Mr Potter to the castle. The journey is only half done and I doubt that you are going to last until somnus takes you." He said with concern. Harry frowned but Snape clearly knew what he was talking about. Draco blinked and eventually nodded carefully, He could feel it creeping up on him and taking over him slowly. Snaped nodded and stood holding out a long fingered hand to his god son to take. Draco used the hand to keep himself steady as he stood. "Can you stay awake for me while we apperate?" He asked softly worried that if somnus took too quickly then Draco would be forced to stay on the train. He nodded and held out his other hand to Harry. The boy stood and gently wrapped his arm around Dracos waist to help support him. Finding his voice he swallowed and asked professor Snape. "Is this normal? Is he okay?" His voice was soft but shot with worry. Snape nodded, he may not be the president of Harrys fan club but he was not so cruel as to keep the boy in the dark about the condition of his mate. "Yes Potter, completely normal. We will be appearing him to school via side along, with you of course." He added the last bit when Draco whined. "There are rooms prepared for the pair of you." Harry nodded and tried to take the entire situation in but gave up and just held onto Draco as Snape started to prepare himself to apperate. Harry gave one last look to Hermione who was just standing a little stunned in the corner before he felt the pulling on his stomach as they apperated to Hogwarts.

The pair were lead (Harry carrying a sleeping Draco) by Snape to a large open portraite and into a set of rooms that resembled a mini version of the gryfindor tower with subtle hints of the slytherin dungeon. Harry was directed to the bedroom where he gently and carefully deposited the now fully asleep dragon onto the large and plush four poster bed that was waiting there. He made sure that Draco was comfortable and covered before slipping into the main room where Snap was talking in hushed tones to one of the portraits on the wall. The pair quieted the second Harry entered and Snape turned on the spot to stare piercingly at the boy. "Mr Potter… Is my godson settled?" He asked reasonably but the gaze said that there were consequences should he be lying or do wrong by Draco. Harry nodded. "Yes, in bed." He clarified for the potions master. Snape nodded. "I must be leaving but here is a little parting information. When you get a chance, massage between his shoulder blades. He will be quite thankful and you might learn a thing or to about dragons." Leaving Harry stood in the centre of the room stunned he slipped out of the suite of rooms letting the portrait swing shut.

Dumbledore paced thoughtfully across his office, the purring and ticking of the various magical artefacts not penetrating the thoughts of the elderly wizard. He had just been informed of the interesting events of Draco's approach to his mate. No matter the joy that the event would bring to Draco and his family, there was a list of issues the it would cause, not in the least the fact that his careful planning to get to Voldemort was not completely superfluous. He paused in his pacing to rub his forehead with a tired hand, there was so many things. There was the general fact that it would have to announced to the school that the pair were involved, it was common practice when magical creatures were mated off as there were always issues with the bonds the were created should others try and pursue either half of the pairing. Then to top his list off there was the new defines against the dark arts teacher, One Doloras Umbridge. He was not the sort of man that would speak a bad word about most people but she was a problem.

Upon her arrival the the school earlier in the summer to prepare and orientate her self with the school she had questioned his rigorously about Hagrid and his breeding, she had more than hinted at her dictates at having half breeds at the school. She was clearly aware of the fact that she could do little to nothing about the muggle borns at the school but any student with the blood of a magical creature in their veins would be subject to her ways. It worried him that Draco in particular would be under her less than kind gaze as he would be instantly classified as an beast that was dangerous.

There was a light knock at the large wooden door that was accompanied with a breathy and forced cough, he sighed. It seemed when you thought of the devil she was bound to appear. "Come in" He called, gliding across the floor robes russling to sit behind the crowded and ornate desk. The door creaked as it opened and she slipped in. He gave her a once over glance and mentally steeled himself, she was as usual dressed in a sickly shade of pink with a cardigan and clicking heels. "Ah Doloras, To what do I owe this pleasure of such a fine evening." He asked with polite and jovial tone. The witch found herself a seat and perched primly on the edge as she coughed again. "Headmaster, I wish to convey my concern at a recent development that has come to my attention. There is a certain half breed, I daren't call it a student, I do not think it wise to place such a dangerous animal with other pure students." Her simpering tone did little to hide the way she was persecuting and threatening Draco. Albus leveled her with a guarded gaze that was calculating. "Dolores, I can assure you that Draco Malfoy is in no way a danger to any of the students here at Hogwarts. He is a calm and intelligent student with good grade and promising future. I will keep him with the other students and in lessons as long as he proves to be so." He said sternly giving her no room for reasoning. She huffed and stood quick brushing imaginary dust from her clothes and giving Albus a glare. "The minister will hear of this" She hissed angrily. "Then, then we will see what happens to the half breed brat." She turned and headed to the door, reaching a hand out to open it she stumbled back when it was opened from the other side and Snape appeared in the doorway. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her, stepping back to allow her to leave with out a word to her. She composed her self quickly and with a waddling stride left the office.

Snape advanced into the office and took the seat that she had alighted from. "I have directed Potter and Draco to the rooms that have been prepared for them. I believe that the next action is to inform Lucius that Draco is entering Somnus and let him and Potter discuss exactly what it is and what is going to happen" Albus nodded. "Right you are Severus" He gave a sad look to the other professor. "Watch out for you Godson Severus, that woman is on a crusade and it is not going to end well" He warned. Severus nodded and stood again. "I will headmaster." He left the office in a billowing of black robes.

Harry had moved back into the bedroom and had spent a good while just watching the sleeping dragon, trying to take in everything that had happened that day and move forwards. He now moved close and gently started to pop the buttons of Dracos shirt and undress the dragon a little to make him more comfortable in the bed. He didn't understand why Draco was in such a deep sleep or what part it played in his biology but he trusted in Professors Snapes care for his Godson that he would be worried if he didn't know what it was. He paused in his undressing of his mate to just gaze at the alabaster skin that had been unloved. It was clear of any blemish and seemed to shimmer like he was underwater, that at least made sense to Harry's frayed mind. Remembering what Snape had said he arranged pillows and rolled him carefully to expose the dragons back. He ran a gentle hand over the skin between his shoulder blades and pressed carefully. He watched in awe as large wing extended and flexed from his shoulder blades. Harry felt a smile drift over his face as he watched the shimmering colours that moved over the membrane of the wings. "…The joints…" He murmured to himself when he thought back to the rest of what Snape had said. Opening one hand muttering a charm he summoned a bottle of massage oil and poured a little into the palm of his hand and warmed it before moving to the joints. Clasping one in his hands began to carefully stroke over the muscles that were around he bones. The wings quivered and relaxed into the touch, as Harry continued drakes skin shimmered and glistened beautifully. Harry's eyes widened when a set of gills started to appear out of his neck, then a shiver moved down his spine and his tail shifted into existence. Harry couldn't help but whisper out. "Draco you beautiful." Draco's eyes slid open, they were misty but focused on him. "That feels nice, no one has ever done that." He breath, sounding distant like he is flying. Harry looked over Draco, unaware of how much pleasure he was giving the dragon under his hands. "I didn't know this would happen, I didn't mean to take advantage of you. Your godfather said that you would like it." He quickly explained worried that it was something that wasn't good to do. As Harry tried to take his hands away Draco pushed his wings into them and smiled. "Don't stop. It feels good. Your meant to do things like this." He took a breath and tried to wake enough to explain as Harry continued to massage. "This, this is called Somnus, it means sleep. You could do anything and I would be powerless to stop you…." He trailed off as he was taken again by the sleep. He curled against Harry and made small noises of comfort at the touch of Harry. Harry thought at he massaged, he thought about the implications of what Draco had said to him. 'Powerless to stop you…' He knew that there were people who used dragon in potions, he had never considered where the ingredients had come from but now it made him feels sick as his mind created the story.

Across the castle and in a tower office Doloras Umbridge sat furiously scribbling at the parchment before her. Face set an a grin of malice and perverse joy.

Dear Minster

I have evaluated the school and so far find the results upsetting and wish to convey the swelling concern that I feel for the safety of the pure students at the school. The current head master seems to show a complete disregard for the fact that he has a class one half breed in this school, this potentially lethal student….


End file.
